<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>晚来天欲雪 by SatouMia</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27655595">晚来天欲雪</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SatouMia/pseuds/SatouMia'>SatouMia</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bottom Severus Snape, M/M, Top Harry Potter, hpss, 哈斯</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 21:14:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,738</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27655595</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SatouMia/pseuds/SatouMia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“绿蚁新焙酒，红泥小火炉。晚来天欲雪，能饮一杯无？”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Potter/Severus Snape</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>晚来天欲雪</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>窗外的天空从清晨起就保持着这种雾茫茫的灰色，太阳躲在乌云身后不肯露面。斯内普拉开窗帘，稀薄到几乎可以忽略不计的阳光只能照亮一方小小的地界。他点亮头顶悬空的那盏蜡烛灯，一只黑色的猫头鹰衔着信敲响了他背后的玻璃。</p><p> </p><p>斯内普打开窗户，猫头鹰和寒冷的空气一齐钻了进来。披着一身冰冷羽毛的猫头鹰将信放在他手中。它得到了一枚银币作为奖赏后，便拍拍翅膀离开。斯内普起身重新封死窗户，阻止屋内不多的热气外溢。</p><p> </p><p>信封的火漆印戳是马尔福家徽，斯内普撕开它，坐在单人沙发上阅读卢修斯的来信。几分钟后，他重新折叠那张羊皮纸，挥挥魔杖打开一扇暗门。</p><p> </p><p>漆黑门洞中的温度比客厅低不少，斯内普矮身钻进去，又返回身合上暗门。两个空间被一个小咒语隔绝开，阁楼中的壁炉让室内温度上升到液体能够自由流动的程度便停滞不前。</p><p> </p><p>斯内普动作缓慢地解开袖口的几粒纽扣，将碍事的衣袖挽起，露出半截苍白的小臂。他蹲下身，将一些熬制魔药所需的材料从玻璃罐中取出，整整齐齐地切好，排成一排备用。</p><p> </p><p>午餐时间在魔药发出的咕嘟咕嘟声中悄然流逝，斯内普感到饥饿时，太阳已经接近落山。它依然藏在灰黑色的乌云后，天色变得愈发昏暗。斯内普将火苗调整到合适的大小，暂时离开阁楼的魔药炼制间。</p><p> </p><p>卢修斯想要的东西还需要整整一夜的熬煮，三小时后，斯内普需要将日光兰根研磨成粉末加入其中。在此之前，他想休息一会儿，并为自己寻找一些足以果腹的食物。</p><p> </p><p>愈创木在壁炉中发出噼啪的燃烧声，客厅中的温度非常舒适，斯内普因为这宜人的温度有种想要打哈欠的冲动。他窝在柔软的旧沙发中，刚刚张开嘴巴，突然响起的敲门声让他硬生生将那种冲动憋了回去。</p><p> </p><p>斯内普不悦地盯着门的方向，放下挽起的衣袖，抬手狠狠地抹了抹眼角，擦掉不存在的生理性泪水。他站起身，大步走到跟前，谨慎地将门拉开一条缝，把半张脸暴露给来客。</p><p> </p><p>“波特？”斯内普皱眉，他抓着门把的手放松力气，看起来不情不愿地将门开得更大了一些。屋外的寒意让他不由自主地打了个哆嗦，咬紧牙关控制好自己的全身的肌肉，他端起架子瞪了这位不速之客一眼，问：“你来做什么？”</p><p> </p><p>“给你送东西。”哈利说着从大衣兜里取出几个被施了缩小咒语的包裹。它们被他的右手手掌托到斯内普的鼻尖前，借着阳光的余韵，斯内普能认出这是对角巷那家药材店的东西。</p><p> </p><p>“救世主的新兼职？”斯内普讥讽道。</p><p> </p><p>“顺路而已。”哈利回答。他说话时，左手背在身后，像在酝酿一个阴谋。斯内普微微眯起眼睛，盯住了哈利的左肩。</p><p> </p><p>“你在藏什么？”</p><p> </p><p>“给你的小礼物。”哈利大大方方地将左手拿出来，一朵雪一样洁白的玫瑰出现在斯内普的视野中。黑发绿眸的青年捏着它，将花和包裹一起递到斯内普面前。脆弱的花瓣被冻得有点发卷，天气太冷，斯内普闻不到它的香味，却还是故作厌恶地往后退了半步。</p><p> </p><p>“今天不是情人节。”斯内普从牙缝里挤出一句话。乌云压在他们头顶，冷风在鹅卵石铺就的小巷中呼啸着。哈利固执地保持着抬起双手的姿势，他没有戴围巾，腰背挺得笔直，鼻尖都冻成了红色。</p><p> </p><p>“收下吧，西弗勒斯。”哈利恳求，“它就快要冻死了。”</p><p> </p><p>斯内普的心因为哈利的话产生了短暂的动摇，待他回过神来，那枝白玫瑰已经被塞进他的掌心。枝干上有去除尖刺后留下的疤痕，两片单薄的叶子衬着白色的花瓣，在寒风中晃了晃，显得楚楚可怜。</p><p> </p><p>这是他收到的第几朵来自哈利·波特的花？斯内普给不出正确答案。他的脸颊和手冰凉，胸口却因为一朵无用的植物而燃烧到滚烫。这种感觉陌生又熟悉，驱使着斯内普别过脸，躲开哈利过于炙热的目光。</p><p> </p><p>哈利向前一步，握住了斯内普的另一只手。他有些愧疚地轻轻摩擦那冰凉的皮肤，然后将包裹放进斯内普的掌心。</p><p> </p><p>“对不起，让你在门口站了这么久。”哈利放开那只手，他将斯内普往屋内推了推，“快回去吧，西弗勒斯，会感冒的。”</p><p> </p><p>斯内普没有说话，他依然站在原地，望着哈利。哈利冲他挥了挥手，说了声再见。青年没有移动，似乎在等待他先关上门，自己再找个无人的地方施展幻影移形。</p><p> </p><p>斯内普的视线向上移了一段，砖房的屋顶上是灰色的天空。快下雪了，他想。</p><p> </p><p>又一阵寒风吹来，哈利缩了缩脖子，想上前去替斯内普关门。他的手刚刚按住门板，耳边却传来熟悉的，低沉而柔滑的嗓音。</p><p> </p><p>“进来吧。”斯内普让开了门，他一边向客厅走去，一边试图用更多的句子掩饰自己的真意，“我没有兴趣陪你变成冰雕。这里恰好有些小精灵酿造的葡萄酒可以暖身，希望伟大的救世主不要太挑剔它的味道！”</p><p> </p><p>哈利的绿眼睛因为这突如其来的惊喜而睁大，青年愣了两秒，在斯内普反悔并发火赶走他之前，迅速钻进了蜘蛛尾巷最后一幢房子的屋门。</p><p> </p><p>屋内炉火温暖，燃烧的木材散发出一种很像栗子的甜香。哈利快步跟上斯内普，在他的手指碰到红酒杯前，环住了他的腰。</p><p> </p><p>“你想不想接吻？”哈利问。他的嘴唇就贴在斯内普耳边，藏在黑发中的耳尖迅速变红。男人没有说话，而哈利把这当成了一种无声的应允。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>